Mini Natsu's
by fairyglitter101
Summary: Natsu wanting to defeat Gildarts for the last time, ends up in a pile of Mini Natsu's. Natsu will be stuck like this for a week and Gildarts won't change him back until so. So now Lucy and the guild are under the attack of mini Natsu's wanting to fight everyone, couldn't get worse? Wrong. Master has decided that Lucy should be the one to watch Natsu in his present state.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu's POV**

I had a determined march when I walked over to Gildarts house, this would be the day. This will be the day that I will defeat Gildarts. This is the day the score will be made even between us. I could already smell the victory…

"Natsu you have the dark look on your face again" Happy said flying overhead.

"No I don't" I argued.

"Yes you do"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do to. I see it all the when you perv on Lucy!"

"I-I don't perv on Luce" My cheeks going pink.

"Yes you do. You get this evil look and you have this creepy grin"

"I don't have a creepy grin" I defended.

"You have a creepy grin every time you have '_Grown up time'_ by yourself in you room" I felt my face going red. But I knew there was no point in arguing, it would make the situation worse.

"Come on lets go, I have a battle to win" Turning on my heel and marching to the direction of Gildarts house.

After walking down the winding path and finally seeing a small cottage coming into view I broke into a sprint, a sneer on my face.

"Do you think you'll win this time?" Happy asked.

"All my training as led to this moment!" I pumped my fist in the air which blazed in fire.

"Isn't the score 1607 to 0?"

"Shut it Happy, those were warm ups"

"Suuuurrrrreeeee" He rolled his tongue smirking.

Coming up Gildarts house, I done the thing I was most famous for when going to people's houses, breaking an entry.

I burst open the door, the wood splintering to pieces, my hand alight.

"Where are you Gildarts!"

I heard a sound of surprise coming from the bedroom, and the sound of clothes hastily being pulled on, I ran to the bedroom and froze at the sight. Gildarts lay there on his back his pants around his ankles with his shirt still on. His hand gabbing his member.

Gildarts looked pissed when he saw me.

"Natsu what are you doing here?! Get out! Stop staring!" Yanking his pants up and tightening his belt quickly. His face flushed. I quickly retreated to the lounge room. Soon Gildarts joined me.

"What are you doing!"

"I-I came to fight you…" Feeling embarrassed. "Today was the day I was going to beat you!" I explained. He sighed his index finger and thumb rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Natsu"

"huh?"

"You're going to have to pay for this"

"What do you mean?" But he never answered, I knew Gildarts was strong. But I now knew he had been holding back on me, which was disappointing and a relief in its own way. His fist connected with my face and that's all that I could remember, before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Natsu, wake up" A small voice said beside my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see Happy next to me, Looking worried. I was on the ground with an ice pack being held firmly pressed to my face by Happy.<p>

"Happy?" I sat up, and looked around to see I was on the floor of Gildarts house. "What happened?" A throbbing pain was in my face and I had no memory of it.

"You challenged Gildarts to a fight and lost, he knocked you out. Or at least that's what he told me" I detected a slight smugness in his voice but I ignored it.

"What! I lost! AGAIN!" A small burst off flames exiting my mouth.

"Sorry Salamander" I turned to see Gildarts looking behind me, he looked worried.

"Challenge me Gildarts!" Jumping to my feet my fist raised. He smiled, but it was a nervous smile.

"Do you remember our last…_fight?_" He asked anxiously.

"Hmmm….No, but you won. And now you must pay for it!" Flames now covering my whole arms. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, but we do this outside"

Once we had taken our stances, I charged.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!-" he barely moved, he held out his hand raised in the air, and my face connecting with it…I fell backwards sprawled on the ground. I jumped up a few feet away.

"Let's end this early" Sounding quiet board and most unlike himself he done the last thing I expected. Because the next moment, there were many me's. All around looking angry and yelling, some even fighting with each other. Gildarts burst out laughing. "Go home kid" He walked back to his house with a look of triumph.

"Gildarts" All my voices coming out small and angry. "Turn me back!"

He shook his head. "That'll teach ya" he closed the door behind him, I had the distinct feeling that door should be broken. But then again Gildarts can always turn it back to normal with his magic.

"For what!" We yelled together. Happy on the other hand was finding this quiet funny and was laughing so hard that tears of mirth had begun falling from the corners of his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I sat in the guild talking to the girls. "It's so nice and relaxing" I said.

"Whys that?" Erza asked.

"Natsu gone training for the last few days, he said he has to fight someone…." I waved off. I had been enjoying the peace and quiet without the hot head around.

"Same old same old" Cana said. Erza on the other hand had a gleam in her eye, and then suddenly reequipped into Heaven Wheel armour, many sword appearing around her. Some of the guild mates were running frantically away. As crazy as they are, at least they valued their life.

"Finally he has learned" She said looking proud.

"HUH?" Cana and I said together.

"He has learned…." She started.

Cana snickering "I wouldn't get ahead of yourself" Erza giving her a pointed look that silenced her.

"He has learned" she continued "that to defeat an opponent, you need to practice. If Natsu is taking this seriously, than so am I. I need to practice. Who will volunteer to fight me?" She asked looking for her own opponent, she couldn't have chosen worse words. Everyone froze, the look of fear etched on their faces, what's worse than Erza going on a diet and not eating cheesecake (That's practically a death sentence to everyone around her)? Her drinking. What's worse than Erza drinking? Erza fighting someone pointlessly. What was worse than that? Nothing. That's the worst thing that could happen.

Erza was the one that stopped fights, Erza was the one that gets drawn into fights trying to stop them. Not the one that _creates_ them!

Cana and I both sinking very low in our seats as she looks for her opponent, our foreheads in line with the table.

"Who will fight me?" She yelled, her eyes glistening "I promise I won't hold back!" She was trying to sound encouraging but she had the opposite effect as few people were coming close to wetting themselves.

Cana turned to me "Who was Natsu going to fight?" she whispered.

I shrugged; clearly I had more important things to worry about, than that hot head. Like the fact that Erza was challenging a group of defenceless males in the corner, they were white with fear.

"Fight me!" She ordered, they coward lower to the ground. Hands up as a sign of mercy. "Do not hold back on me" She commanded. Her eyes now having a steel glint in them.

Just than the doors burst open at first I didn't notice anyone, but then I heard the sound of a lot of mini feet were running across the ground. Spotting the sight my mouth dropped open in shock. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking to stare at the mini Natsu's that were polluting the ground. They looked excited and ran as fast as their little legs could carry them over to Erza who was stunned.

"Did someone say fight?" He asked eagerly, smacking his fist together. All of them doing the same motion grinning evilly. No one said a word, crossed between amusement and shock.

But one thing was clear; we knew who he had fought.

Gildarts.

I looked over at Cana who was looking between horror and glee. "I believe your father is responsible for this mess".

She only nodded not taking her eyes of the many Natsu's.

Farewell peace and quietness, I was pleased to become an acquaintance with you.

* * *

><p>A few hours later when the 'peace' had returned. As best it could with mini Natsu's were trying to fight guild mates all around the room. Everyone looked stressed with mini Natsu popping out everywhere, claiming to fight them.<p>

"Where's stripper?" One of the many asked.

"On a mission"

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know" Head in my hands.

"Will you fight me?"

I looked up surprise, I have fought _with_ Natsu but never against him, even in childish fights. So this was bizarre.

"Fight me!" He repeated, giving me his toothy grin.

"Why do you ask me now?" I asked cautiously. A small slither of hope.

"Because you might have a better chance at defeating me this way" he said. The slither of hope shattered. Instead anger replaced it. Instead of replying back I raised my hand, and whacked him. Like you would whack a fly that had been buzzing around you too long. He went flying in the opposite direction and a soft thud told me he came in contact with the wall. I huffed and looked away annoyed. I looked at Erza who was looking rather crestfallen, ever since Natsu came back. She was quiet excited when she had thought Natsu was practicing to fight her, she thought she might actually have competition. But once realizing it was Gildarts she looked sad, it was almost heart wrenching.

I patted her hand "I'm sure one day he'll learn" It wasn't the most comforting to say, but she shoved a piece of strawberry cake in her mouth and looked away. I looked at the hundreds of Natsu's around the room picking fights with everyone. I saw one crawl onto an unsuspecting Elfman's table and jump in his beer mug-that was still full-Elfman oblivious to the miniature Natsu in his drink raised the mug to his lips, only to have him pop out and attack his face, grabbing onto his nose and attacking, it had to be one of the strangest sights I had ever see. Elfman made a strange sound.

"That's not very manly!" tearing the Natsu off his face and holding him in his fist, and brought him eye to eye. And done the worst thing he could possible do to him at that moment. He shoved him towards Evergreen who was sitting next to him and had a cold smile on her lips.

"Oh, look. I think I can finally have revenge for you burning my dress last week"

"Come at me!" He yelled.

Ever chuckled, tilting her face forward so her glasses slide forward and she froze him. An angry Natsu turned to stone.

"This is justice" She said before putting him down. Admiring him like he was a Christmas ornament.

But I was not I the mood to sympathise with him.

This was going to be a very long day.


	2. call for help Cana!

The guild was in utter chaos, the guild members were more distressed than ever. Acting like everything was a mind field. Carefully checking their drinks, shoes, wallets, pockets, under chairs and table, and occasionally looking up for an attacking Natsu from the ceiling…

It has been a nightmare.

Lucy had had her head on the table with her hands firmly covering her ears, to block out the screams of frustration from her nakama.

Today was horrid, and Natsu once again was the cause of it. Twice he tries to attack her, one of them she flung over to Evergreen who now had a nice little collection of Natsu ornaments. Elfman was beginning to look a little nervous next to Evergreen, and Lucy couldn't blame him. But otherwise no one attacked the couple.

Lucy and Cana had retreated to the furthest and darkest corner of the guild. They sat on the floor behind a table on its side as coverage. The girls watched the scene before them, sometimes struggling to contain their laughter as the watched a guild member try and shake off a miniature Natsu's from ones leg, and other times holding their breath as one would venture their way occasionally until they left.

"Do you think we could make a run for it?" Cana asked looking at the door.

"Can't. Army of Natsu's guarding it remember?" It was true, once Natsu realised this golden opportunity he had he blocked off the exists. And anyone who had tried to get through has only met pain. It was an unwise choice that neither wanted to take.

"This sucks, we need Erza" Cana sulked. But we both knew Erza wouldn't help. She was still devastated and neither girls knew why she was taking this so hard. Since Natsu arrived and attacked everybody, Erza had not even bothered to help anyone. Natsu seeing this as a chance left her alone, in fear of being stepped on repeatedly if he so much as poked her.

Erza wouldn't save them today.

"Or your father" Lucy suggested.

"No"

"Please! Just call him" Lucy begged.

"If I call him, he'll come in here turn Natsu back, then act like he done a heroic act for me. Then think I will always be in need of his saving. And then, he'll come on missions with me…He already stalks me on missions! But now force his way onto them with me, he's already forced me to move in with him as well! Do you know how humiliating that is? I can't Lucy…He's already unbearable I will not make it worse" She turned her back on Lucy so she couldn't see her face. Lucy understood her point, but by the state of the guild right now, we needed someone who had authority over Natsu. Gildarts was perfect since Master was away, and Erza was out of commission. She won't raise her finger to help.

"But Cana…You have to!" Lucy knew she sounded like a child but she just couldn't handle Natsu right now, not in his current state.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"I won't"

"Will you let your guild members die at the hands of Natsu?"

"I'll let you all perish" Uneasiness in Cana's voice but otherwise firm.

"You'll let us die?"

"They guild will survive….I hope" She added quietly.

"All because you don't want to call your father?"

"I'm protecting my pride"

"What about the guilds pride?"

"They have done so many stupid things that at this point; they can't do anything to embarrass themselves anymore" Lucy knew that Cana was also right about this, but she was desperate for help.

Lucy sighed "When is master meant to be back?"

"He's meant to be back now! We need help, don't give me that look Lucy I'm not calling him" And with that the conversation had ended.

* * *

><p>After having three more Natsu's venture their way, one of them being knocked out by Lucy and the second being thrown by Cana had unfortunately ended up at Evergreen's table, she had about a dozen sitting there. Elfman looked of pure fright at his girlfriend, and didn't dare call her a man once. Instead was now calling her a very <em>womanly<em> person, this made Evergreen extremely pleased.

Cana peeked over the overturn table gulped and looked down.

"It's not getting better out there; can you call out any spirits right now?"

"No, the golden light will attract attention to Natsu. He would be hoping its Loke. He has a score to settle with him" Lucy looked Cana dead in the eye "_But I wonder who could possibly be done to get rid of the Natsu's_"

"Lucy…" Cana wined.

At that moment the most wonderful sight the girls had ever seen had turned up on the guilds door.

"I'm back my brats, you missed me-"Master froze, the smile he was wearing vanished and a look of something crossed between annoyance and horror was on his face. "Dear Mavis what has happened" The guild nearly burst into tears at the sight of Makarov.

"Master!" they cried. While a certain individual had other plans.

"Gramps! Fight me! I can beat you!" A swarm of them gathering to the front of the guild.

"I-what has happened here" His eyes looking over the destroyed guild, his eyes narrowed on Natsu. Face going from white, red and then slowly purple "DO YOU KNOW THE AMOUNT OF DAMAGED YOU HAVE CAUSED!" Even Natsu looked a little nervous, but didn't back down. "Who did this?!"

And the guild spoke as one, with a sound of glee in their voice. Like a child would when dobbing on a sibling. "Gildarts"

It took master an hour before he got the guild to calm down and peace restored; Cana looked most pleased and relaxed. Probably with the fact that's she didn't call her father and Master was back with a can of whoop ass.

"I need a punishment for my brat, any suggestions? Gildarts needs to learn his lesson about releasing a bunch of miniature Natsu's in a guild" Hitting his enlarged fist together. The guild was more than happy to give suggestions of punishment to their Master. A chorus of voices yelled out forms of punishment.

"Beat him up!"

"Make him go through _that_!"

"Make Mira and Erza beat him up together! He won't stand a chance between those two!"

"Make him model nude in the weekly sorcerer!" That was Mira's suggestion.  
>"Make Cana pretend she doesn't remember him" <em>"We don't want to piss him off!" <em>was the reply to that last one.

Mast sat down and rubbing his chin thoughtfully to the helpful suggestions, before he stood up with an Evil glint in his eye.

"I have an idea! I'll be back later" he stood up and walked towards the door.

Then Mira stood up with her own plan in mind "Master! Wait-"Master stopped and stared at her "What about Natsu?" Natsu had been restrained and frozen, but was still in his current form. The guild looked uneasy, what if Natsu was left in this for any longer?

"Ah, yes. The problem of this destruction" The guild was burnt and broken in many areas. "Hmm, well I have punishment to hand out to Gildarts so I don't think he can be turned back anytime soon…This is a problem…" The guild looked white and many of them were seriously contemplating weather or not to go on an early vacation.

"I have an idea" Mira beamed, and it was clear what look she had on her face. The look that made Lucy cringe. And was probably the reason why the Celestail mage was trying to sneak out of the guild. "Why don't we have someone babysit him, until Gildarts comes back and returns Natsu to his normal form?"

Master seemed to catch on to something, and Lucy didn't like it one bit. "Oh yes, what a wonderful Idea. We need someone who is patient and calm, someone who Natsu gets along with" A handful of other guild member seemed to catch on and grinned slyly.

"Do _you_ have any ideas who that could be master?" She asked coyly.

"I have an idea. And I'm sure she would love it" He said in a very cheerful voice.

"Oh and who is she?"

Mira and Master turned and looks towards Lucy, some of the guild members who had caught on were looking extremely happy. And said one name altogether. Almost as if rehearsed.

"Lucy"


	3. run for your life

**Lucy's POV**

I stood still unsure if I heard what I thought I heard. I prayed to Mavis not, that's the last thing I wanted to deal with. Caring for an army of Natsu's was not something I wanted to…_ever_.

"Lucy, will you take care of Natsu?" Mira used her baby-like voice, the one she often used when she wanted someone to do something for her. And I would not fall for it. I looked at the pile of Natsu's that were being restrained. They had looks of annoyance and excitement at the news of me babysitting him.

"Let me out of here!" They screamed. No one paid them any heed.

"Um, sorry guys. But see, I don't want to be caring for him, he's to destructive" I was trying to say it nicely as possible but the last part came out sounding like and insult to Natsu. Natsu didn't seem to notice it.

"Yeah! I don't need a babysitter! Now let me lose!" Struggling against the anti-magic restrains.

"What he said" And I made my way towards the door.

"Now, Lucy my child. You are the only one that Natsu will listen to, he is safest with you" The small man tried to reason.

"No, you _mean_; I am the safest one with him. But that still comes with a fair amount of danger. Sorry" I would always be safe with Natsu, but a pile of them with the intent to beat up as many people as possible, no, I was not going to test that theory any time soon. I may not be safe. Reaching for the door handle a pale hand with slender fingers grabbed my wrist. Mira. Her voice was kind but her eyes were cold.

"Lucy, you have to take care of Natsu. He listens to you. Will you leave the guild in jeopardy? Will you have that on your conscience?" The take-over mage said.

"…."

"That would be awfully mean Lucy" said someone from the crowd. I avoided eye contact with everyone. Mira took this as a sign of defiance and chose another tactic. She walked over to Natsu's.

"Natsu, how would you like to have a massive sleep over?" Their intent on killing everyone turned to pure excitement.

"I'm all fired up! Ah, with who?"

And for the second time that day the guild spoke as one "Lucy" I shook my head furiously but no one paid attention.

"Yeah! Lucy it will be fun!" Fear tinkled down through my body like a bucket of cold water.

"Aye, sir"

"Yeah, Natsu. You should go home with Lucy now, and start that sleepover!" Mira faked excitement in her voice. I tried to pry the door very slowly and quietly open without it squeaking. I turned in time to see Mira untying the Natsu's from the poll. One by one they dropped to the ground. They grinned at me with his trademark goofy smile.

"Lets' go Luce!" Smashing his many small fists together.

"…"

"Luce?"

"…"

Mira's eyes glinted evilly "Have fun you two!"

.

.

.

"_You'll never take me alive_!"

It turned out they could. I hadn't even made it down the street. The civilians of Fiore stopped as they watched me tearing down the street screaming about maniacs, side stepping out of the way one even falling into the water. None had tried to help me and when the saw Mira coming after me no doubt in takeover Demon mode, behind me I heard the sound of splashing into the water. Some must have thought jumping into a canal was safer then facing a demon.

And I had to agree with them.

I hadn't even made it to Strawberry Street when I felt hands grapping me under my arms and lifting me into the air. I heard some people scream below me. I wonder what it would like to see a girl running down in pure fear with a demon with long white hair and bat wings chased after her, and then to lift her prey high in the air and fly away with her. I was familiar with being lifted into the air as it often happened to me with Happy. Though I knew those were to save me from my death rather than deliver it to me.

But of course only Nakama would do this to you. Though they always said: '_We cry as one, we laugh as one. Fight with one you fight with all. Hurt one of us and you face all of us. Put one in danger…you dead'_. I took their words to heart. But now I was questioning them and their logic.

Like it wasn't as if they were going to let me care for multiply Natsu's that were at risk of hurting me and others, and burn down my apartment or anything…

I was going to _kill_ those Baka's when all this was over.

Though I hadn't made it to Strawberry Street it turned out I had made it quite far as Mira was flying me over multiple builds already. Dropping me in front of the guild doors I was greeted with looks of smugness, in the back of guild I could see Mira taking bets. I prayed no one betted on me.

The best ways to be earn money without going on jobs Cana once confided in me was, to be on me and an and my current problem. Right now that was weather I could handle Natsu for a week. I _really_ hoped no one would bet one me, I didn't need more complaints about them losing their money because of me. Though this was really my fault as I was never asking to be bet on in the first place. But it still happened.

"You didn't get far did you?" Makarov asked.

"She almost made it home master"

"Looks like you're running has improved" Master commented and people sniggered. Though I didn't take it seriously. But in fact I had got better. It turns out if you face a lot of near death experience on the regular; you get _really_ motivated to run faster. Who knew?

"Aye, sir!"

"Shut up you stupid cat" I dragged my eyes over to Natsu.

_Big Mistake._

He looked hurt and I felt an intense wave of guilt. I had caused this, and I tried to see it from Natsu's perspective. He didn't really know what was going on and when he was told I would be caring for him-one of his favourite team mates (so I was told in his sleep) - run away from at the thought of caring for him. I new wave of guilt hit me hard. The guild went quiet.

"Natsu?"

He didn't look at me.

"Natsu?"

He still didn't look at me. I guess I would have to do _that_…I smiled sweetly at Natsu.

"Hey Natsu. I forgot to mention. With the last mission I had enough money to buy _extra_ food, and if you don't want it…." I watched carefully at his expression. I could see his eye twitching. "And if you don't want it I guess I would have to give it away to Happy…" I glance at Happy and he had a look on his face like someone told him his birthday would be coming early. His face was full of adoration towards me.

"Lushi…" Happy sighed with a look of content. I looked back at Natsu whose eyes were now twitching uncontrollable.

"And I would love to share it with my _two favourite team mates_" That seemed to have done it has the many Natsu's flung themselves at me with looks of Love and excitement. As I had been in a squatting position in front of him to have better eye level, the force if fifty Natsu had –easily- knocked me to the ground and there was a humongous thud as I hit the floorboards. Many people wincing around me. But I didn't care I was more worried about the fact that my red thong was on display for everyone. I closed my legs quickly with an 'Epp!'

Some people chuckled and some were in full blown laughter. I blushed furiously.

"I _wonder_ who you wearing that for Lucy" Someone said from the crowed.

I never wanted to die so badly in my life.

I looked down at the many Natsu that had attached themselves to me and were making no move to let go of me. The grinned broadly at me. And knowing Natsu I was glad he didn't understand the hidden meaning in the sentence.

"Let's go eat your food! ... I mean to have a sleep over" Natsu said.

"Aye, Sir!"


	4. stalker

Lucy watched Natsu carefully on the way home, only with the threat of cooking vegetables for dinner did the Natsu behave all the way. The air was warm and order had returned to the streets since last time Lucy ran down it in a frightful panic since yelling about lunatics and monsters.

People of Magnolia gave Lucy and the Natsu's some strange looks, some children even tried to pick him up. Lucy apologies profusely to the parents when the children retreated in tears.

Natsu was behaving,

"So Natsu…since I will be caring for you. Is there anything you want me to do, like go to the park, or-"

"The park? What could I do there?" Natsu was a teenager but in this form it was hard to treat him like one, he was just so small and cuddly looking. Lucy melted slightly inside at the small figures polluting the ground.

"You could play?' Lucy suggested.

"And what build a castle?" He tried to make it sound like an insult but the prospect of it had left a gleam in his eyes.

"Well if you don't want to-"

"Well! If you make such a big deal about me going-"

"I really wasn't"

"Then I suppose-"

"I was never forcing you into it-"

"Then I guess I have to" Natsu made a b-line to the park and Lucy stood behind with a knowing smile on her face and watched a civilians dodged the small figures. Lucy sighed and followed him.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea? The blond followed Natsu to the park where some were trying to climb up a later to get to the slide. Others were building a sand castle. Lucy took a seat on the bench. Pulling out a book she began to read. It wasn't until later did a young women patted the celestial mage on the shoulder to get her attention. Lucy started a little before recovering.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Lucy blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, sure, of course" Taken slightly by surprise not realising the women had snuck up on her, making a bit more room for her she returned to her book.

"Do you have a child here?" The women had short brown hair, her skin was clear and perfect and her eyes were bright green, and looked a little young to be a mother. Lucy suspected there was another reason why she was here. And Lucy felt she had seen this women around somewhere before but couldn't quiet place her.

"No, yourself?"

"No. But I couldn't help but notice that's Natsu Dragneel" Her voice switched to a sweeter tone. The blonde looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes it is" Feeling protective of him "Why do you ask?"

"It's hard not to know who _he_ is! Even in this form. He's _famous_! Always making headlines you know? How do you know him?" The person hadn't mentioned her name but her own eyes pierced Lucy suspiciously.

"I'm a friend" And with a sudden thought "Just visiting him from out of town"

"So you're not in Fairy Tail?" Holding the book to cover the insignia on her hand Lucy nodded. The women leaned back in her seat looking relieved.

"Why?"

"Well with his status, everyone fancies him. The great Dragneel! Fairy Tail's hero! I'm sure you have heard all these titles and all. But I must confess I was surprised to see you with him. He has a _selective_ group of friends" Giving Lucy a look from the corner of her eyes that suggested that Lucy was not part of this '_selective'_ group. And this woman however, was.

Feeling spontaneous. "Sounds as though you are?"

The brunette looking flattered "Of course!" With a fake laugh she looked at Lucy. "So how do you know Natsu Dragneel, he never mentioned you to me"

Anger taking over the blonde "Were friends"

"You've said that before. What I'm asking is how do you _know_ him?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. But how did _you_ meet him?"

"Oh, I'm a childhood friend. Known him for ages, were so close, like this" Wrapping her middle and index finger together to prove.

"Sounds close"

"Hmmm" she agreed. She watched Natsu playing in the park Lucy's suspicion did not ease in the slightest, and was wondering what the true motive was behind this.

After some silence she spoke again. "But I will admit I have been out of town for a while and I don't know the cause of this…." She waved her hand at the small figures.

"Well maybe you should ask the guild" Lucy suggested, the lady paled.

"Oh, ha ha ha. Umm, well since your friends with him I just thought… you would know" She tried to cover but she still looked flustered.

"Well seeing as you're like this" Lucy holding up her own middle and index finger together wound together "I thought you would know"

The women reddened and seeing that Lucy had pretty much cornered her gave her a furious glare.

"Who do you think you are! Questioning the friendship of Natsu Dragneel and I?" Bringing herself up to full height in front of Lucy, Lucy jumped to her own feet and returned the glare.

"I don't even think you've talked to him before"

"You're going to question who I am. The one who is friends with Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Erza Scarlet! Lucy Heartfillia!"

"Yes I am!" Lucy quickly realizing what this person was and their motive done her best to keep a straight face. This was another person who wanted to be close to Natsu and the gang. Someone with fake impertinence to the guild, someone who pretended to know and be friends with the guild. This also made the celestial mages blood boil but at the same time found the whole situation hilarious.

"Do want a death wish?! I have the most powerful friends in all of Fiore! And you would judge me! I am in the most selective group and I suggest that you walk away. You don't want to mess with me" She fumed and caught the attention of passers. Lucy struggled not to laugh.

"What's your name?"

"W-what?"

"Well if you're in the most selective group of all of Fiore which is the most powerful and strongest then… you must be part of the guild then. So what's' your name?"

"Cana" The tone of her voice almost made it sound like a question and Lucy almost felt sorry for her.

"Last?" Lucy was picturing Cana back at the guild when she would relay this story to her. Lucy felt like she was about to crack a rib from holding her laughter any longer.

"It's-its-Oh what does it matter! I am in the powerful group of all of Fiore! Don't mess with me!" She had turned an ugly colour of red.

"Okay, first of all I'm Lucy Heartfillia. You're not in the guild, you aren't Cana. I know Cana. I was just with her this morning taking refuge behind a table with her when Natsu almost burnt down the guild. And I suggest that you stop spinning lies, you should be thankful it was me that you got and not someone else. Because god knows they wouldn't have taken it well"

She stared at Lucy for a full minute wonder what she heard was true. From red to a sickly pale colour.

"P-Prove it" Removing her hand she held it up revealing the pink Insignia on her hand.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia and your leaving" The women nodded before quickly scurrying away. And Lucy revelled in her shining moment. It's not every day that you feel like a badass. Even if it was something as simple as putting someone in their place.

"Yo Luce" Natsu called. "Who was that?"

"Oh just a fan of yours" A look of disinterest crossed his face. Most Fan girls he met were like 'Oh Natsu, you're so strong and Handsome, you're in Fairy tail! Let me have your babies!'.

You really couldn't blame the poor guy.

"Ready to go home?" Natsu asked and the blonde nodded.

**Hey Guys. **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have been so busy lately its not funny, in my second last year of high school and about to stocked up with so much homework it will be a miracle if I ever see the light again. **

**So for a while now I have been thinking of having a fairy Tail social media account dedicated to my fanfiction one. I have made an Instagram account for Fairy Tail post only and I was wondering if you guys are interesting in following it. Its called 'fairyglitter101' no spaces of capitals. I have only one post so far and its of Natsu and his son. Please go follow!**

**Let me know if you likes the update!**


End file.
